


[Podfic] What Would I Do Without You?

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Drugs (Medical Use), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, It Must Be Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Schmoop, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Jim's self-inflicted sex injury requires treatment from Bones. No, that wasn't a euphemism, sadly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Would I Do Without You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644463) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM). 



> Birthday Podfic #4!!! :D
> 
> Thanks to bluegeekEM for having BP!!! <3 ;)

**Length:**   06:15  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20What%20Would%20I%20Do%20Without%20You.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20What%20Would%20I%20Do%20Without%20You.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
